Corruption
by Spuffy is a -gasp- XemoX
Summary: Challenge by Rosesmax. Tattoos, peircings, black clothes, street fighting, drugs, who could have all these things? Tohru Honda. What? you ask, read to find out! Mature, if you didn't quess. Chapters 1 of 6. Slight Crack ficcyness


This is a challenge by Rosesmax.

To put it simply, Tohru turns into a badass by a boy who is a badass also. He's my favorite OC.

I call it, Corruption.

I don't own Furuba, but if I did it would be yaoi hentai BDSM central. Hee hee. I do own my bishonen OC.

* * *

Corruption

Chapter 1: Tattoos

Ryo Hinoshita.

He was never really accepted anywhere. Everyone said he was a spawn of Satan himself. Ryo was considered an emo. He just never really belonged anywhere.

His hair was died blond, peroxide blonde. He rooted his hair black. He had 2-lip rings, a stud through his tongue, three rings on the top of his left ear, on his right earlobe was a gold stud. Today, he was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off all his muscles. That shirt made all girls go mind numbingly crazy. He also wore his black cargo shorts. Girls couldn't help but stare at his backside when they saw him wearing those shorts. But thing was he wasn't trying to make girls swoon over him, he actually found it repulsive. He also wasn't interested in girls per say. He was gay and damn proud of it. But his status in relationship is unknown.

He just sat in a chair drinking his mocha but looking at the people who were staring at him strangely. The Food Court was where he was, no sat near him. He didn't give a flying happy rat's ass if any one sat next to him. He just sat there drinking the mocha. He finally set it down after a few minutes; it was half gone when he finished. He took his sleeve across his mouth. He felt a presence behind him. He turned abruptly.

"What!" He asked coldly.

It was Tohru Honda. She thought maybe she could change him to be nicer, or to find a good part of him.

"Um…C-can I join you?"

"Oh god, if you're a crazy chick who want to fuck my brains out, NO!"

"N-no, I just want to sit and talk."

Ryo blinked.

"Uh…" Ryo was confused. Tohru sat her self down next to him.

"So…I heard you dropped out of middle school. Why?"

He wasn't going to answer any questions. But the answer to the question was: he had issues with money. He was an orphan.

"What do you like to do?"

"You really want to know."

"Sure."

"I won't tell you I'll show you." Ryo grabbed her by the wrist and ran.

Meanwhile her friends were discussing something.

"What color theme should we use for her funeral?" Uo asked.

"Basic black." Hana said.

"Nah, she would have wanted us to be sorta happy. I say white."

"That's a little bright, don't you think."

"Yeah, I guess. Red, it's both bad and good."

"Definitely."

Ryo ran Tohru to a tattoo shop.

"Today, I'm supposed to get color on a back piece I have. You should get one too. Not a back piece but maybe one on the wrists." He looked at her wrists. "Hmm, what is your Astrological sign?"

"Taurus." ((I found this out on Wikipedia.))

"Maybe we can get Taurus' horns on your neck. It's small so it won't hurt as much."

"Hey, you. Get back here before I decide not to tattoo you." Some guy with a sucker in his mouth and black hair called to Ryo.

"Hey, can I have a lollipop?" Ryo asked and took off his shirt making Tohru blush and some other people cat call at him.

The raven-haired man wrapped his arms around Ryo's waist. "I'll take you to the back and give you my _lollipop_." More cat calls and wolf-whistles.

"Hey, not in front of children."

"I know, that's why I said we could go to the back."

"Just tattoo me already."

"That's the new cover up word for fuck. Cool, I'll let you tattoo me all night long."

"Stupid!"

"I'll let you sit on my lap."

"Okay." Ryo acted like a little kid getting candy.

"Are you two…you know?" Tohru asked.

"No, I don't know." Ryo knew what she meant.

"Are you going out or something?"

"I guess you could call it that. What do you think, baby?"

"I love you a little bit, buttercup."

They shared a romantic French kiss. There were some people 'aww'-ing and someone shouted "yaoi hentai".

"Baby, you do tattoos by the hour, I want this cheap." Ryo broke the kiss.

"Damn…come sit on Santa's lap."

"What's your tattoo say? And what language?" Tohru asked.

"It's elfish, it says 'only my mother will accept me'. Tribute to my mom."

"I think it's really cute." His boyfriend winked at him.

"By the hour." Ryo reminded him.

"Okay, baby."

Ryo took it pretty well, although near the end he was cussing.

"How's it look?" He turned his back to Tohru.

It had a black outline, orange-red in the symbols, and it had a firey background.

"It looks really cool."

"Your turn. Tie your hair up." He threw a hair tie to her.

"Um…I'm not sure."

"I paid for it. You're doin' it."

"Don't worry, it's small. But it will hurt a little bit. Ryo's just my little cry baby."

"Okay." She sat in the chair.

"We can do this right under the ears, or right on the back of the neck. Under the ears will hurt more, it's a tender area."

"Back of the neck, please."

"You gonna free hand this one, Kaki?" Ryo asked.

"That's your name?" Tohru asked.

"No, the name's Kakashi but Rai calls me Kaki. And yes, free hand."

"Yup, they have pet names. It's sick and cute." A girl was tattooing another person on the arm.

"Don't damage it." Ryo was obviously trying to mess him up. Kakashi just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Bite me." Ryo responded.

"Later, baby, I have a customer."

"I don't like how you said that."

"Shut up."

Ryo just chuckled.

Tohru just sat there and also took it well. Both were right, it was small so it wouldn't hurt. But all that was crossing her mind was 'What is mom going to say?'

"Can you wrap this up now, it's starting to burn." Ryo pointed to his tattoo.

"Fine, fine. Just quit your whining."

They went into a back room for a while and Ryo came back out with a wrapping over his back where the tattoo was.

"I'll see you at home, babe." Kakashi said.

"Okay. Hey Tohru, tomorrow I'm getting a third lip ring! You wanna get a piercing too?"

"Um, sure."

* * *

Moo ha ha ha! It sucks doesn't it?

I'm so evil, any ideas for where Tohru could get pierced, somewhere appropriate people. Not the ear, it has to be drastic. More than one, possibly.

R&R bitches! No I kid, I kid. But review, please!


End file.
